My Baby
by RomioneLovex0x
Summary: Hermione has it good. She's just finished school and her life is swell. Until her world is turned upside down when her parents are abducted. She doesn't know where they are, and she's not sure who exactly took them, but when they try to take Ron too, it becomes too much for her. Now, she must save Ron, her parents, and... oh yeah, Ron's bringing home a little surprise...
1. Abduction

Hermione sat in the living room of her cozy home with her parents, watching a movie and talking about Hogwarts and how she had just finished her last year there. "You're 17 years old!" her parents told her, enthusiastically. "You're smart, powerful. You can be anything you want to be!"

She would never admit it, but all this talk of her future scared her. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded along just the same. She didn't want her parents to worry.

"Mom, dad, I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the living room door blasted off its hinges, and two enormous men lumbered in. Hermione gasped and stood up, reaching into her back pocket for her wand, feeling nothing, and then remembering that she had left it in her room. She had figured she wouldn't need it for a little chat with her parents, but now she made a mental note to keep it on her at all times.

The men—who were big, buff, and ultimately just scary—advanced towards the Grangers purposefully. They had no wands and they didn't look altogether like they belonged to her world of magic, but Hermione knew they still posed a threat.

The taller and more formidable of the two men reached for Hermione's mom, but her father jumped in the way. It was obvious that Mr. Granger, a somewhat short, scrawny dentist, stood no chance against the giant man before him, but the comparatively small man was determined when it came to protecting his family, his girls.

Hermione watched as her dad looked up at the man, but her attention was diverted when her mother stood in front of her. "Go!" she said. "GO! GO NOW!" and began pushing her towards her bedroom.

Hermione ran to her room to retrieve her wand, trying to tune out the sounds of screaming, yelling, and pleading, crashing and struggling that came from the living room. For once, she cursed her parent's occupations that offered them so much money, such a big house, such a long hallway that her room was at the very end of. As soon as she found it, she flew down the hall, running as fast as her short legs would take her.

But it was too late.

Her parents were gone. The living room was a mess—the TV knocked to the ground, paintings that had hung on the walls moments before in mint condition now torn and scattered on the floor, her mother's favorite vase lay in pieces on the hardwood, the shattered porcelain forming a glittery pile Hermione could barely bring herself to look at.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to the open doorway and looked out, not finding any trace of the men or her parents anywhere in the neighborhood. She went back to the vase that lay shattered among other trinkets her mother had cherished: the small glass angel Hermione had given her for her birthday a year ago, her priceless collection of Hermione's grandmother's Precious Moments dolls. All broken, and in pieces on the floor.

Hermione sunk to her knees in the worst of the heap of broken glass, paying no mind to the way the shards cut through her jeans and sliced her skin, causing dark red stains to appear on the light blue fabric. She was crying—oh yes, she was crying—but not because the glass cut her hands and caused blood to run down her arms. She was crying for her parents, because she had a horrible feeling that she had just seen them alive for the last time.


	2. Rehab

It was a normal day for the Weasleys—Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry reclined in the living room with full tummies after having eaten a hearty feast following their family-wide Quidditch game and a lot of well-needed showers.

"Up for a game of wizards chess, Ron?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure," said Ron as he stood up and crossed the room to get the board and pieces. However, just as he crossed in front of the fireplace, green flames flared up, causing him to stop and everyone to look curiously to see who would be travelling via the floo network to their house at 8:00 at night.

The green smoke began to clear, revealing the silhouette of a woman. A short, skinny woman with a big mass of messy curls on her head. And soon enough the smoke was gone, revealing a mess of a girl with tears pouring down her face, ripped jeans covered in dark red stains, and crimson hands dripping with blood.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice shook as he addressed the woman before she collapsed into his arms.

**-0o-**

Ron scooped Hermione up and looked wildly around the room for a place to lay the poor girl so they could take care of her. The twins quickly stood from their places on the sofa and allowed him to lay her down. He did so gently, brushing hair from her closed eyes.

The Weasleys—which included Harry, because he basically was one of them—bent over the unconscious girl confusedly, trying to decipher what was wrong, and what they needed to do first.

"We should clean her up," Ginny said, and Harry hurried to the bathroom to fetch some washcloths.

"There's blood everywhere, but where are the cuts?" George wondered aloud.

"On her legs," Fred pointed to a hole in the left knee of her jeans, through which a scarlet gash could be seen, sparkling horribly in the overhead light.

"And her hands," Harry said, returning with a bucket of water that had some washcloths floating in it.

Ron, who hadn't said a word the whole time, finally managed to tear his eyes away from the pale girl lying on the couch long enough to look down at the bucket and grab a washcloth. None of the other Weasleys reached for one, because they knew Ron would want to be the one to do this. They watched as he took one of her small hands in his and put the washcloth to it, gently washing off the blood without being too harsh on the cuts that ran all the way up to her wrist. After he was finished with the first hand, he set it down on her stomach and began working on the second hand.

Soon enough, it was time for Hermione's legs to be cleaned of the blood. However, even given the circumstances there was no way that Molly and Arthur were going to let Ron take off the girl's pants. Instead, they sent the kids to the kitchen while Molly and Ginny cleaned Hermione up and Arthur called Hermione's parents.

**-0o-**

Everyone in the kitchen took note of (and had been taking note of) Ron and how silent he was being. Ron was always the one to panic, and they were no fools—they knew what Hermione meant to him—so why wasn't he flipping out? In fact, why wasn't he flipping out MORE than usual!? They all exchanged looks of confusion and worry as Ron laid his head down on the kitchen table and continued on in his silence.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Ron, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Ron?" Fred asked. "It's not _that_ bad. I'm sure she'll be okay."

Finally, Ron answered. "Of course it's not _that _bad, but why is it bad at all? What happened? Why is she all cut up and unconscious and—"

Mr. Weasley walked into the room, interrupting Ron midsentence. "There's no answer at her house."

Everyone just stared at him. "What do we do, then?" George inquired.

"Shall we floo to her house?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Weasley looked appalled.

"Why not? I, for one, would like to know what's going on!" Ron said angrily.

"Because! A girl shows up here all cut up and bloody in a state like _that_, and you suggest that we go back to the place where all of this happened to her? What if whoever—or whatever—did this to her is still there?"

"Well, we've just got to take the chance if we really want to figure out what happened!"

"Fine, Ron. If you want to go there, be my guest. But, you must know, you'll be alone. And if Hermione couldn't handle it… Well, not to be rude, son, but if Hermione couldn't handle whatever is there, I highly doubt that you can…"

At that point, Ginny came into the room. "She's all cleaned up. Oh, and Ron. Mom said you are _not _going to Hermione's house alone. And she won't let anyone else go either. So, all in all, you can't go."

Ron sighed in frustration, but didn't argue. Instead, he walked straight past Ginny and into the living room to see Hermione.

"I've bandaged up most of the cuts on her legs," Molly informed Ron as he entered the room. She was currently wrapping Hermione's hand in gauze. "I don't want to try using magic to fix her up yet. She's not in good enough condition, yet."

"When will she—"

"I don't think it was magic that caused these cuts," Molly states, cutting off her son's question.

"Well then, what is it? What did this to her? And why?" Ron pleaded.

"I've pulled some bits of glass out of her legs and hands. It looks as though she's been kneeling in shattered glass. Even bits of porcelain."

"Why would she…?"

"I don't know. That's merely _one _of the questions that will have to wait until she wakes up."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask: When do you think she _will _wake up?" Ron asked his mom.

"Well, currently it's 8:45. I do believe she will be awake early tomorrow morning, if not before then. I think she may have passed out from shock."

"Shock?" the twins repeated as they entered the room.

"So many questions, so little answers," Mr. Weasley added as he walked in behind them.

Suddenly, Hermione made a sort of grunting noise. Actually, less of a grunt, more of a high-pitched whine. Almost as though she was crying.

And then a single tear fell down her cheek.

The Weasleys stared at her, hoping for something, some sign that might indicate what had happened or why it had happened.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione cried out in her sleep.

The Weasleys exchanged worried glances as Hermione began screaming for her parents, still completely out of it.

And suddenly, without warning, Hermione gasped, her back arched up off the couch, and her eyelids flew open.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "Are you OK? What happened? Why—"

"Ron," Mr. Weasley said, gently putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Give her some time to come to herself and remember what happened. _Then_ we can—"

"I remember what happened," Hermione whispered. The rasp in her voice told them that she'd been screaming before she'd come to their home, as well. She'd screamed her voice raw.

Harry knelt down beside Ron and spoke quietly to Hermione, "You don't need to say anything yet. Not if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head, "No," her voice was quiet, still raw, "I need to find them."

"Who? Your parents?" Fred asked.

"And the men."

"What men?" George asked.

"The men who took my parents," Hermione offered, and then she passed out.


	3. Screams In The Night

Ron's head fell forward onto the couch next to Hermione, as his family exchanged worried looks behind him.

"Perhaps we just need to let her sleep for tonight. Get her rest. We can hear the story tomorrow and then we can help her in any way we're able," Mr. Weasley proposed.

All but one of the Weasleys agreed. Ron remained where he was as the rest of his family turned to head upstairs to their rooms.

"Ron?" Ginny turned back to him.

Ron didn't make a sound. The Weasleys turned around to face him as he lifted his head.

"Ron?" Ginny repeated.

"I'll stay with her," Ron said quietly, just loud enough for everyone to have heard what he said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks for a moment, but then seemed to decide that it was alright. They knew their son, and they knew he would never doing anything he shouldn't be doing with her—he would never take advantage of an injured girl like that, especially not Hermione, he respected her above anybody else.

"Alright, darling," Mrs. Weasley said. "You might want to get her some water for if she wakes up, and if she—"

"Yes mum. I know."

"Goodnight, Ronald."

The Weasleys ascended the stairs, not looking back at Ron as he stared at the injured girl on the couch.

**-0o-**

The redhead boy stared at the small brunette as she shifted to her side on the couch. He got up and walked into the kitchen to get a jug of water and two glasses. For a second he regretted leaving his wand in the bathroom after he'd taken a shower, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. It didn't kill him to walk into the kitchen, and he had more important things on his mind.

Ron walked back into the living room to a horrific sight. Two giant men were lumbering towards Hermione as she lay, still out cold, on the couch.

Ron dropped the glasses.

Faintly, he heard a crash as they hit the floor, but he was more focused on these men. They must have something to do with Hermione's predicament, or perhaps they were the _cause _of it.

Ron's mind was racing, but he was completely aware of what was taking place around him: Hermione had been startled awake by the crash, but she was weak and still out of it, and he didn't know if she had brought her wand with her or not; He had woken up his family, and he heard a commotion upstairs; but more importantly, the men knew he was here, and they were coming for him.

He knew his family was awake and would be rushing downstairs at any moment now, but he also knew it would be too late. Too late for either him or Hermione, and he was determined to keep her safe.

Ron saw Hermione reach for her wand in her pocket, and for a second he felt relieved. But she was moving slowly, and the men were advancing towards him quickly, and his family was _not moving fast enough._

He knew it was no use to fight back against these big, burly men, and he knew that it was better he be taken than Hermione, so when the biggest man grabbed him, he let himself be flopped around like a rag-doll. He heard Hermione's voice rise to high-pitched scream that sounded almost painful, saw her raise her wand—and then the second man punched her in the face.

White-hot rage pounded through Ron's veins, his face contorted into an expression of fury, and he began fighting the man who was holding him, trying to get to the man who was leaning over Hermione, about to pick her up and take her wherever they were going.

Just then, Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs. She pointed her wand at the first thing she saw—the man about to take Hermione, and hit him with a spell that knocked him to the ground. Ron screamed Ginny's name, but the man who was holding him ran out the door, flew open the door of a muggle car, threw Ron in, climbed in next to him, and slammed the door yelling "GO!"

And they were off.


End file.
